Operation Cupid
by Sylenttails
Summary: Yaoi! Seems the older you get the blinder you get. *snicker* Can our hereos get these two cuties together? S/S Z/I eventual LxK


Operation Cupid

Author: Kira-chan

Part: 1/?

Disclaimer: I own not. Not making any money either

Pairings: Various

Summery: Umm just something humorous I cooked up while trying to sleep one night, heh.

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Hmm The rating IS for the lime that will be in here. Language where needed, otherwise a pretty clean fic.

**********

The object was taken out of it's protective cover, a fresh battery and tape are plugged in. Adjusting the settings on the recording device. Silphie turned on the device, only to get static and white noise. With a sigh of disgust Silphie toggles the settings as she looks through it this time and....Gets a clear picture of Irvine's cute denim clad butt. Which wiggled sexily at the camera.

Giggling, she points the camera upwards, catching Irvine grinning roguishly at her. Silphie pointed the camera at him as he posed in profile with a wink.

"I'm too sexy for this vid!" He smirked

"Oh really? Who says?" Silphie mocked

"Why you! I saw you checking out my ass behind that camera babe." The cowboy gives her a teasing grin, "I don't swing that way, Ya know."

A giggle emits from behind the camera as the sexy Cowboy continues to pose. "Coulda fooled me Mister I-flirt-with-ANYTHING- on-two-legs-Kinnes!"

An exuberant laughs interrupts Irivne's reply, "She's right!"

The camera's view swung around and pointed at the new arrival. Short spiky untamed blond hair, Body clad in a SeeD uniform, and The tattoo on his face tastefully outlined in silver and blue. It could only be one person...

"Zell!" Irvine exclaimed happily.

Grinning, Zell bounds over to the pair and glomps his Koibito powerfully.

"Ack! Zell! Can't breath man."

Zell eased up slightly on his hold. Irvine snuggled happily in front of the camera with Zell. Silphie smirked knowingly. The two had come a long way since the destruction of Ultamica and the subsequent destruction of the Gardens. Silphie had been shocked and a little hurt when she found out about Irvine's taste for his own sex. After all, the happy-go-lucky girl 'had' a serious crush on him at the time... But was very deeply touched that he trusted her enough to come and ask her for her help in catching his biggest crush. Namely Zell. with several tries and (astonishingly) some extra help from Squall, Irvine caught Zell hook, line and suck...er... you get the point....

With a snap, Silphie was brought back to then present when her brain finally registered the erotic smirk Zell had directed at the camera. Irvine hugged Zell to him with slightly possessiveness in the camera's view. He looked down at the blond, "I thought you wouldn't be able to make it babe."

Zell smirked at his Koi, "And miss my chance to get even with Seifer? Your nuts!"

Irvine groaned dramatically, "Oh no... ANOTHER prank war?"

"Heh, maaaaybe."

"Why!?" Irvine exclaimed.

"Noth'en better to do?" came the cheeky reply.

"Zeeeelll! Silphie help me!" Irvine pleaded

She giggled insanely, "Can I video tape it?"

"Silphie!"

Grinning, Zell nodded, "That would be awesome."

"What would be chicken wus?"

Zell looks at the newcomer innocently, "Nooothing and stop calling me that!"

Silphie panned the camera towards the ex-knight. Seifer was dressed in standard SeeD uniform as well. His jacket slung over one shoulder, white muscle shirt glued to his well muscled torso...

Seifer give Zell his trademarked I-AM-superior smirk, "Would you prefer I call you chocobo butt instead?"

Zell made a face, "No....Definitely no."

Seifer chuckled evilly, "Too late, chocobo butt."

Zell groaned, "Ha Ha. Where's Squall?"

Seifer shrugged, "I have no Idea chicken wus. Last I checked Squall was going to greet his Father."

Silphie giggled insanely from behind the camera, making the view bounce a little and earning strange looks from the men.

"So Operation: Oldtimer is a go then?" She asked excitedly.

Seifer's sexy smirk lit up the camera,

"Hell Ya!"

tbc


End file.
